Engranajes de amor
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: A pesar de que ambos estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia, se sentían demasiado lejos el uno del otro.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo de JK Rowling.

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

 **N/A:** Este es un regalo para **Luisa Tatis** , espero que te guste el regalo fácil. Me disculpo por no poder darte mas regalos.

* * *

Pansy es una adolescente como cualquier otra. Sí, es un poco cruel, sarcástica y como algunas chicas de otras casas dirían: «Una hija de puta», pero en realidad a ella no le importa nada de eso, la verdad es que ama su forma de ser. Pero, cómo toda chica de dieciséis años de edad como ella, tiene un tonto sueño. Es la típica cosa que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad quieren, una cosa tonta y estúpida que inclusive no pueda decirla en voz alta.

Lo que más quiere es enamorarse y que el chico del que se enamore en verdad la ame.

No quiere a nadie que sólo este con ella porque es linda, porque es rica o por cualquier estupidez superficial. Inclusive ella tenía principios.

Pero el único chico que parecía encajar en lo que ella buscaba ahora la ignoraba. Draco ha estado evitando a la mayoría de su grupo desde que este sexto año empezó, ella sabía muy bien la razón.

Se había convertido en un mortifago.

Y a pesar de que ella quiere consolarlo, de que ella quiere ser ese hombro en el que llore, quiere dormir envuelta en los brazos de él y calentarse mutuamente mientras espantan a aquellos miedos que les atormentan a ambos.

¿Cuántas veces ha soñado con eso hoy? Incluso ha perdido la cuenta.

Cuando Pansy llega a la sala común, fría y vacía, por más sorprendente que suene, se siente nuevamente sola. Draco nunca esta con ella ahora. El estar sola en esta lúgubre habitación, le hace pensar que parece más grande de lo que ya era.

Suelta el milésimo suspiro del día y se sienta en el sofá más que esté más cerca de la chimenea. Los engranajes de su cerebro comienzan a trabajar, haciéndole vivir fantasías en la que Draco por fin venía a ella, le pedía consuelo y ella feliz se lo daba, contándose sus miedos y sus pocas esperanzas. Saben que la guerra se acerca y quieren algo de apoyo.

Pero inclusive sus engranajes se rompen ante cosas imposibles y se vuelven difíciles de reparar.

Casi imposible.

Se pone a pensar en todos los años que llevan juntos, desde el primer año y cuando se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Slytherin y platicaron un poco, sabía desde la primera vez que le vio que él le gustaba más de lo que antes le había gustado un chico. Quizás, mientras se pone a pensar en su comportamiento y los años transcurridos, se da cuenta de que probablemente ella misma dejo ir aquel posible amor que pudo suceder entre los dos.

Es una idiota, ¿no es así?

Al día siguiente, cuando se dirige al salón comedor para desayunar lo ve a él, con su cabello rubio platinado, su cara que se ve demacrada y aquellas ojeras que están debajo de sus ojos. Se ve del asco y aun así Pansy no puede estar más feliz de verlo en esos momentos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sienta a su lado, le dirige una sonrisa que no tiene nada de superioridad y se siente cálida.

—Buenos días, Draco —susurra para que solo él, la escuche.

Draco la voltea a ver casi al instante, y le da una muy leve sonrisa que hace que el corazón de la Slytherin comience a latir rápidamente y siente sus mejillas calentarse.

—Buenos días, Pansy.

Y luego vuelve la vista hacia su plato y no vuelve a dirigirle si quiera la mirada. A pesar del pequeño momento entre ambos, de aquella sonrisa que casi se siente cariñosa, a pesar de estar a solo centímetros de distancia de él, Pansy nunca lo sintió tan lejos.

De seguro nuevamente hoy estará nuevamente sola y sin su compañía.

Quiere ser abrazada por él, enviarle sus sentimientos en una carta y hacerle saber —otra vez—; que ella está aquí y que no tiene que buscar consuelo en sí mismo, no está solo. Y aun así Pansy se traga sus sentimientos nuevamente y lo deja partir —una vez más— sin que ella le diga nada.

[Quiero verte… Draco.]

Despertar en vuelta en sus brazos.

Nuevamente ha tenido el mismo sueño. Cuando vuelven a encontrarse para la cena, Pansy intenta —inútilmente— entablar una conversación con él.

— ¿Estas bien, Draco? —pregunta Pansy con signos de preocupación en su voz.

Draco resopla con resignación nuevamente y le contesta.

—Estoy bien.

Y a pesar de no tragarse la mentira, Pansy asiente con la cabeza y deja el tema. Ni siquiera piensa si Draco tiene otros motivos para mentirle, para alejarse de ella, para no herirla en esa tonta guerra que se avecina y es inevitable. No quiere que salga herida.

[—Para no preocuparte, soportare esto sólo.]

Son los pensamientos de Draco.

Pero tanto el como Pansy, se dicen a sí mismos que quieren encontrarse solos y dejar que sus mutuos demonios se apoderen el uno del otro.

Aunque la distancia de ambos no son más que centímetros en un mapa cualquiera, ambos pasan —de nuevo— las noches en compañía de la soledad y con los fantasmas del techo lúgubre de las mazmorras atormentándoles el poco sueño que logran concebir. Ambos quieren ser abrazados por el otro, queriendo enviar sus sentimientos por una carta de papel, pero no son capaces y solamente repiten sus deseos en su mente.

[—Quiero verte…]

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido en este sexto año en Hogwarts, con los inútiles intentos de Draco por matar al director y, los escasos intentos de Pansy por hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a Malfoy. Una y otra vez se repiten las noches en las que desean tener la compañía del otro para no sentirse completamente solos. Casi sienten como si fuesen aplastados por la sombría soledad de sus corazones que solo quieren muestras de afecto.

Si pudieran retroceder el tiempo, cuando eran unos niños inocentes —o algo así—; cuando no sabían nada de los peligros futuros y se divertían como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Si se presentara una sola oportunidad de volver a esos tiempos… de seguro la tomarían, para regresar aunque sea solo una vez más.

Pero esos son deseos imposibles que nunca serán cumplidos y que solo permanceran en sus sueños, porque es ahí donde pueden hacerlos realidad. Aunque no están tan separados y en un mapa cualquiera parecería que solo están a centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, siempre pasan las noches en completa soledad y sin la compañía de la persona que esperan.

Pansy sueña que Draco viene a ella.

Draco sueña que Pansy la consuela.

Quizás en sus sueños más lindos son abrazados el uno por el otro, enviándose sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras de por medio para hacerse expresar. Pero cuando se dan cuenta de la realidad y que todo es una fantasía creada por su mente para hacerlos solo un poco menos miserable, el mismo pensamiento de siempre les invade.

[—Quiero verte…]

Y cuando a la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco sabe que en esta noche todo cambiara y pasara lo inevitable —la muerte del director—; se dice a si mismo que todo lo que siente por Pansy quedara en simples recuerdos, grabados en la sala común y en todos los lugares en los que estuvieron juntos.

Pansy en cambio, se dice a si misma que aunque su amor no se puede volver a iniciar, todavía se sentaría a esperar a Draco, no importa cuántas noches pasaran, ni cuantas veces estuviera sola a la espera de hacerle llegar esos sentimientos que arremeten en su pecho. Es incluso capaz de contemplar el techo de las mazmorras en aquella larga espera.

Sin importar como termina aquel día, el ultimo pensamiento es el mismo.

[—Quiero verte…]


End file.
